A runbook can include information that describes tasks to be performed in response to incidents. In some examples, a runbook (which can be in electronic form or physical book form) can include steps for addressing incidents that may cause failures or faults in systems. A runbook can be created by designated personnel who have in-depth knowledge of systems and environments in which the systems are provided.
A runbook can be used manually by a human operator for identifying tasks to be performed when an incident is detected. Alternatively, a runbook in electronic form can be executed by a machine.